


Romance Macabre

by sunkelles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dubcon Implications, F/F, Gore, Possible Stockholm Syndrome, Reverse Mabel Pines, Reverse Mabifica, Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Gleeful gives Pacifica Southeast her heart. She doesn't understand why the other girl screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Macabre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is How I Show My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738901) by [Waynesgrayson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waynesgrayson/pseuds/Waynesgrayson). 



> Check the end for warnings 
> 
> So this fic was inspired by two things.  
> 1\. In another rev! Mabifica fic I called Mabel the Devil  
> 2\. I read a really amazing Daredevil fic with a Dark!Matt that keeps well.. giving Foggy hearts. I drew a lot from that.

Mabel smiles as she places the bloody heart in Pacifica’s hands, and she looks confused when Pacifica screams.

"You don't like it?" Mabel asks. Pacifica feels bile rising into her throat.

"Of course I don't like it," she spits, trying to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth, trying to forget how wonderfully she and Mabel have always fit together. The bloody organ feels cold and spongy in her hands.

"Don't be mad, Paz," Mabel says, with an enormous, blithe smile. She doesn't know that she's done anything wrong, can't even begin to comprehend it. The world is Mabel's playground, and in her mind, she and Dipper are the only players, even Pacifica is just a toy. Pacifica’s just a bright, shiny one that Mabel guards jealously, like a dragon with a hoard of wealth, or a poor, damsel in distress.

"You gave me a heart, Mabel," Pacifica says. She doesn't know for sure that it's a human heart, but she suspects that it is. Mabel's killed enough people for that to be believable, and the heart is much too big to belong to most animals. Pacifica can't believe that this is what her life has become.

"Last Christmas," Mabel belts, her voice off-key and jarring,"I gave you my heart-"

"Don't joke about this," Pacifica shouts. Mabel still acts like the same goofy child that she has always been, and it makes Pacifica's stomach turn. Mabel hasn't changed at all, Pacifica just fell in love with the girl before she saw the blood in the teeth of her smile.

Mabel giggles, and says, "But it's funny, Paz." It reminds Pacifica of the early days, before Pacifica knew about the monster that Mabel really is. Back when Pacifica took the job at the Tent of Telepathy, her life was giggling with Mabel before the shows, kissing backstage, letting Mabel do her makeup and hair for fun, and telling obscene jokes with her before fucking on the couch. Those days seem too mundane to be real now that magic, torture and bloody hands have become permanent fixtures in their lives.

"You have to stop this, Mabes," Pacifica says in a wispy ghost of a voice.

"Why would I stop, Paz?" Mabel asks, tilting her head slightly, like a confused puppy.

"Because I will _leave_ if you don't," Pacifica threatens, futilely.

"I could make you stay," Mabel says, almost flirtily, but Pacifica knows she isn't teasing. Her grip on Pacifica's arm has tightened to the point where her fingers are leaving bruises, and Pacifica knows that this is no joke. Mabel could and would make her stay.

Voodoo dolls, magic spells and murder: this is what Pacifica has gotten herself into. When she started at the Tent of Telepathy, she thought that the apathetic Dipper was the scary one. But Dipper doesn’t care about anything but Mabel, and leaves everyone else alone. Mabel is an overgrown, giddy child that likes to hurt people because she doesn't quite understand that other people have feelings too. She enjoys fucking with people, while Dipper just wants them to be left alone.

Mabel is by far the scarier of the two. Pacifica wonders how she was ever foolish enough to think otherwise.

"What happens when you're caught?" Pacifica asks her. Mabel sends her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asks, running her fingers through her hair.

"When people find out about the people you've killed," Pacifica asks, her breath catching in her throat, "what will you do then?"

"They won't," Mabel assures her.

"But if they do?" Pacifica asks. She knows that if the Gleeful twins go down, she'll go down with them. She's more than a bystander or even an accessory now; she's an accomplice.

"My brother and I will pack up our show," Mabel says, "and the three of us will disappear. Somewhere in South America maybe?" Pacifica's heart skips a beat when she realizes Mabel is never planning to let her go.

"But it won't come to that," Mabel promises.

"It might," Pacifica says, as the blood drips down her arms. She clutches the heart in her hand, "the police will find this if we don't... dispose of it." Mabel grins at her, and twirls around.

"I can fix that," she promises. She twirls around, and starts chanting. Mabel's eyes and amulet glow a bright shade of turquoise and the blood evaporates off of Pacifica's arms. Then, Mabel turns the heart from flesh and blood into an enormous, shimmering diamond.

Pacifica's eyes grow as wide as moons as she clutches her newfound rock in her hands. A diamond itself is a romantic gift, but this is a diamond shaped like a heart, _made of a heart,_ Pacifica reminds herself, as shivers crawl up her spine. From Mabel Gleeful, that's as good as a marriage proposal. Pacifica drops the diamond heart as if it's on fire, and Mabel laughs.

"I thought you'd prefer it that way," she jokes, closing the gap between them.

"I do," Pacifica says, frantically. She'll say anything to prevent Mabel from turning it back. They're close, Mabel's chin resting on Pacifica's head. It's much too intimate, and Pacifica can already feel her treacherous body responding to Mabel's touch. Mabel hugs her tightly, as if she's afraid Pacifica will evaporate, afraid she will flee.

Pacifica should. God, she knows that she _should_. But Mabel kisses her roughly, and Pacifica melts into the embrace the way that she always has. Pacifica Southeast has never been strong. Mabel breaks the kiss, and Pacifica feels as though she's just been shoved into a pool of icy water, deprived of the very oxygen she breaths.

"Are you mine?" Mabel Gleeful asks her, hope and possessiveness evident in her voice. She wants Pacifica to say yes, to say that she's Mabel's. But it doesn't matter what Pacifica says, because Mabel will have her either way. Maybe that’s why Pacifica gives in so easily.

"Yours," Pacifica promises, and Mabel runs a soft, possessive hand through her hair. Mabel kisses her again, and Pacifica melts into it, swept up in the inevitability of it all. Mabel _will_ have her, no matter what. Pacifica giggles hysterically at the absurdity of it all. She's fallen in love with the devil, and on an even more frightening note, the devil's fallen in love with _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty high on the list of things I'm going to hell for writing.
> 
> 1\. Implied serial killer Mabel Gleeful  
> 2\. Completely amoral Mabel  
> 3\. There is no rape in this story, but it's made clear that this Mabel wouldn't be opposed to that  
> 4\. Pacifica has resigned herself to a really awful fate. She might have stockholm's syndrome


End file.
